Sonia Nevermind/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Sonia design.jpg|Sonia's design. Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Sonia's design in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Beta Designs prototype sonia.jpg|Sonia's beta design. Sonia beta.jpg|Sonia's beta design (2). Sonia beta.png|Sonia's beta design (3). Sonia bet1.png|Sonia's beta design (3). Early Sonia.png|Sonia's early design. Anime Screenshots Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Sonia Koizumi traile.jpg|Sonia and Mahiru Koizumi as a member of the Ultimate Despair. Sonia's intro.jpg|Sonia's introduction. Episode 01 Yukizome's intro.jpg|Sonia saw her homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome in high spirit. Sonia's impressed.jpg|Sonia eagerly wanted to join Chisa's effort to gather her classmates. Class restrained Owari.jpg|Sonia and the others captured Akane Owari. Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Sonia lured Kazuichi Soda into her trap. Sonia zoomed out.jpg|Sonia attempted to run away from Kazuichi slowly. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Sonia and her classmates visited Animal Shade. Class 77th.jpg|Sonia gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Game Events Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-18h39m04s137.png|Sonia in the game opening. Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Sonia.jpg|Sonia introducing herself. Learn something from these children.jpg|Sonia at the beach with her classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. 4565.jpg|Sonia at Byakuya Togami's Party. 51 4151.jpg|Sonia at Byakuya's Party (2). 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 2 Event 69.png|Sonia in her swimsuit. Event_82.png|Sonia and Mikan Tsumiki worried about an injured Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Chapter 3 Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Sonia and the others at the fireworks party. reactions about Nekomaru.jpg|Sonia reacting to Nekomaru Nidai's new appearance. Chapter 4 2015-07-13-202942.jpg|Sonia riding a rollercoaster for the first time. Chapter 5 Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Chapter 6 Event 170 (1).png|Sonia motivated by Hajime Hinata's words (1). Event 170 (2).png|Sonia motivated by Hajime's words (2). 2015-07-13-205239.jpg|Sonia and the other survivors activated the Forced Shutdown. 2015-07-13-205325.jpg|Sonia and the other survivors as the virtual world falls apart. Special Sonia report card.png|Sonia's report card. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do5_1280 (1).png|Sonia's underwear. Manga Appearances Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Sonia in manga.jpg|Sonia glad that everyone is reunited. Souda's swimsuit fantasy.png|Kazuichi Soda's fantasy. Sonia noticing Monokuma.png|Sonia noticing a certain someone. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone before the murder of Monomi.png|Sonia shocked about Usami's death. Novel Appearances Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Sonia as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubo Gakuen~ Soniastage.jpg|Sonia's (Jamie Natsuki) Full Outfit in the play. Stagesonia.jpg|Sonia doing her signature pose. Stagegroup.jpg|Sonia with Nagito Komaeda, Kazuichi, Hajime, Mahiru, Teruteru Hanamura, Ultimate Imposter and Gundham Tanaka. Official Art Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art Sonia and Sayaka.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art with Sayaka Maizono. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Sonia's offcial art frtom the DR Reload handbook.png|Official art of Sonia from the DR Reload artbook. tumblr_mr592hrqeN1qcx8aeo6_1280.jpg|Unused execution art. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'''s Despair Volume Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Official Site Sonia Nevermind on the official site.png|Sonia on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Sonia.png|Sonia on the official English site. SoniaDangan3.png|Sonia's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site.